Home at Last
by mikaylabriana
Summary: Nate has been on tour in Europe with Connect Three. What happens when he suprises Alex one Friday night? Will things heat up? NatexAlex WOWP/CR crossover. M for sex oneshot


Okay so Briana requested a shower scene, so here you have it. Defiantly not my best. Hah. Enjoy!

_Written by: Mikayla_

_Pairing: Nalex_

_CR/WOWP crossover_

**Home at Last**

It was late on a Friday night, Alex was home alone and her plan was to watch A Cinderella Story. Her dog, Fatilda was laying right next to her. She hadn't named him. Nate had, Nate had given her the dog on her fifteenth birthday. She called her Tildy for short. "Tildy come here baby girl!" Alex said in a baby voice. Fatilda was her baby- hers and Nate's baby. They basically praised this dog. Nate and Alex had a very serious relationship. Nate knew he was going to marry Alex one day. Which is exactly why she wore his purity ring. Yes, Nate broke his promise to god, and everyone in his life, but he could care less. He loved Alex and he was glad Alex was his first time.

Nate was still on tour. Alex usually went on tour with them, but this time that was not an option. They were touring in Europe. Even worse- Alex couldn't dream of anything more romantic then her and Nate having sex with the Eiffel tower right outside their window. She was missing him like crazy. She talked to him every day, but it wasn't enough. He was going to be back in a week and she couldn't wait.

Alex hit play and wrapped her blanket around her and snuggled up to Fatilda. She was only five minutes in when her phone lit up. She looked at the screen and saw her favorite picture of Nate and smiled. She paused the movie and hit talk button.

"Hello Nathaniel," she said teasing him.

"Hey beautiful, I miss you." She felt her eyes fill with tears. She missed him so much.

"I miss you too, baby." She said holding back the tears.

"I won't be home until next Monday." He said seriously.

Alex felt the hot tears pierce her cheeks, "Oh," was all she managed to choke out.

The doorbell rang.

"Hold on Nate," She put the phone at her side as she walked to the door wiping away her tears.

She opened the door and dropped her phone.

"What, no kiss?" He put on a puppy dog face.

"NATE!" She jumped into his arms and he wrapped his muscular arms around her small waist.

She felt tears of Joy run down her cheeks and she rested her head on his shoulder. But pulled away quickly.

"I hate you," she said turning around and folding her arms across her chest.

"Awww, Lexi." Nick wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck gently. "I'm sorry."

Alex was weak at the knees, he always knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. She tilted her head giving Nate access to her bare neck. She usually had hickies the size of baseballs on her Neck, but Nate had been away.

Alex put her hands on his, "I missed your touch," she whispered in his ear.

"Are your parents home?" he asked kissing her neck in-between words.

"Mmmm, no," She said enjoying the kisses he was leaving on her neck.

"Good," he said taking her hand "I want to try something," he pulled her along up her stairs.

Alex just smiled at the fact he was back and followed him into the bathroom.

"What are we-" She was cut off by Nate kissing her and pulling off her white cami and again attacking her neck.

Alex giggled and fumbled to get Nate's Elvis Costello shirt over his head. "I love you," He said running his hand down her body and slipping off the flannel pants that belonged to him.

"I love you too," she said watching him remove her clothes and massaged his abs.

He wasted no time in removing her panties and hoisting her up on the counter and massaging her inter thigh while kissing her. She moaned as his hand brushed over her entrance.

"You like that?" he whispered in her ear seductively.

"Mhmm," she nodded enjoying every minute of this.

Alex messed with the zipper on his skinny jeans and pulled them down as soon as she got access, revealing his rolling stone boxers. Nate stepped out of the jeans kissing Alex while reaching behind her and quickly undoing her bra clip. Alex was now naked, Nate kissed her one more time before going over to the shower and turning it on.

Alex came up behind him and pulled his boxers down, and with that Nate shoved Alex against the shower wall and stepped in with her. The hot water fell on to them as Nate rubbed Alex causing her to moaning quietly.

Alex was still pushed up against the shower wall as they kissed both getting soaked from the shower head that was blasting down directly on them.

Nate moved his hand and without any warning slammed into her.

"Oh God!" Alex screamed with pleasure as Nate thrust into her slowly at first. Alex moaned loudly as she put her legs around his waist, he supported her by holding on to one of her butt cheeks and pinning her wrist to the wall.

Nate quickened the thrusts, grunting as he pushed into her harder.

Alex could feel herself about to release and with one last thrust Nate and Alex both came.

Nate put Alex down and she was shaking from the sensation.

"I love you," she told him once more.

"I love you too," he said grabbing the soap off the shelf so they could clean up quick.

They got out and Alex put on his shirt and her underwear while he put on his boxers and they went into Alex's room where the fell asleep in each others arms, Fatilda curled up on Nate's chest.


End file.
